Between Leaf & Sand
by Draconiforsx
Summary: Las emociones se desbordaban cuando no había prejuicios, ni convenciones sociales, ni formalidades que los atasen. Naruto tenía un temperamento ardiente y pasional, y con ardor y pasión amaba al Kazekage. / NaruGaa


Las emociones se desbordaban cuando no había prejuicios, ni convenciones sociales, ni formalidades que los atasen. Naruto tenía un temperamento ardiente y pasional, y con ardor y pasión amaba al Kazekage. No conocía límites ni mesura a la hora de expresarlo. Gaara era más tranquilo, menos escandaloso, y, por lo general, solamente se dejaba llevar por las manos hábiles y suaves del Hokage, los toques precisos, las suaves caricias, que lograban encenderlo al instante. Naruto tenía el don de hacerlo perder la cabeza. Quizás también tuviese que ver con el hecho de que, contra todo pronóstico, el Kazekage era delicado, frágil, o por lo menos esa era la imagen que daba cuando los labios del Hokage rozaban su piel y lo estremecían, y lo hacían vibrar, y lo enloquecían, y lo enajenaban, y arrancaban de su garganta la llamada en susurros para que lo callara con besos. Naruto era el cálido fuego que fundía la presencia de hielo de Gaara.

Claro, que solo podían verse menos de lo que querían. No era fácil mantener una relación amorosa cuando tantos factores estaban en contra: mantenerlo en secreto, la distancia, sus altos cargos. Gaara no quería abandonar Sunagakure, y Naruto solo podía visitarlo, como mucho, cada dos meses, pues el viaje era de tres días de ida, tres de vuelta y uno de estancia. Todo el mundo en ambas aldeas era consciente de la larga amistad que los unía, y de que eso suponía una alianza; no como las habituales, que se hacían por conveniencia, sino una fuerte y duradera, y que a menudo implicaba la toma de decisiones conjuntas. No era menos cierto que trataban sobre política, pero esos eran temas que se hablaban en la habitación del Kazekage, cuando ya se había paliado la molestia que suponía el tiempo que pasaban separados y habían satisfecho las necesidades que lógicamente todo adulto joven tenía.

Naruto era querido en la Arena, ya desde tiempo atrás y, cuando tenía oportunidad de visitar la aldea, todos salían a recibirlo a él y a sus escoltas. Gaara también estaba allí, y se miraban con fingida solemnidad, y se estrechaban las manos, y Naruto no podía dejar de mirar efusivamente al pelirrojo y apartar la vista rápidamente. Le temblaban las manos, porque estaba emocionado y porque sabía que, en cuanto los dejaban solos, esas manos se colocaban sobre las caderas de Gaara, y lo atraían hacia sí, y los labios besaban su pálida mejilla y susurraban junto a su oído que lo había extrañado. Gaara no respondía. Esas cosas no se le daban bien. Pero leía el asentimiento en sus gestos: los brazos que rodeaban el cuello del rubio, para luego apoyar Gaara la frente sobre el hombro de Naruto. Ese tipo de acciones lo enternecían. Gaara era romántico a su manera. Pero era una manera que le gustaba. Le gustaba porque se dejaba querer, y él siempre había querido querer a Gaara, abrazar a Gaara, apoyar a Gaara, enseñarle a Gaara que él era una persona valiosa, especial, hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Y Gaara se sentía valioso, especial, hermoso, querido y apoyado cuando Naruto lo estrechaba entre sus brazos y le hablaba o no; su sola presencia lo reconfortaba como nadie podía o había podido hacerlo. Como si nunca nada malo hubiese pasado ni fuese a pasar jamás.

Eso era el amor. Ese sentimiento cálido en el pecho que lo estremecía y podía llegar a humedecer —nada más— sus ojos opacos, algo incómodo que se calmaba cuando veía al objeto de su cariño y los latidos del corazón se le disparaban. Una vez se lo preguntó a Naruto, poco después de que fuese nombrado Hokage, cuando por primera vez llegó a Sunagakure en calidad de alto cargo. Primero, el rubio se sorprendió, y fue gracioso cómo sus mejillas adoptaron el color del cabello de Gaara. Luego se rió. Porque de verdad le hizo gracia. El Kazekage no entendió por qué, si era una pregunta seria, y no consideraba que fuese absurda. Le había hecho gracia porque llevaba bastante tiempo como Gaara como pareja, o algo así, y aunque él —que tampoco era bueno para los sentimentalismos, todo fuese dicho— sí que había expresado sus sentimientos en voz alta en alguna ocasión, de parte del pelirrojo solo podía intuirlo. Eso había sido lo más cercano a una declaración que había escuchado de su boca, y le había provocado sorpresa, vergüenza e ilusión. Pero que lo preguntase con tanta seriedad y aun después de tanto tiempo juntos, le causó mucha gracia. Naruto lo besó en la frente, Gaara cerró los ojos.

— Sí, eso creo. Es amor.

Y no había llovido ni nada desde entonces. Cinco años, lo menos. Y Naruto seguía visitándolo cuando tenía ocasión y no estaba demasiado ocupado con los asuntos de la villa.


End file.
